


Why Would You Even Suggest That?

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [46]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “Why would you even suggest that?”Character: Tony StarkWarning: N/A





	Why Would You Even Suggest That?

“Just ask them out?”

“Why would you even suggest that?” You glare over at Tony, eyes finally lifting from your phone. What sort mad man is he? To suggest such a foolish plan. 

“Because normal people ask out the people they find attractive, Y/N. They don’t sit on Facebook stalking them!”

“Asking them out is just a recipe for disaster, Tony! You always think it’ll go well and it never does! Then you end up on your sofa with a million blankets, ten tubs of ice-cream, watching Marley and Me.” You’d been in that situation more than you would like to admit. Asking people out was simply put a bad idea and you weren’t having any of it.

“Then, newsflash, you’re never going to date them.”

“Ha! I never expected to!”


End file.
